The Game of Love
by ForeverTheTorturedRebel
Summary: Dakota's feeling a little tired of Sam's love toward a new video game that he's attached to, but she finds one interesting way to finally make him lose his focus for once... Warning: Rated M for sex and language. You have been warned.


**"The Game of Love"**

**Rated M for Sexual Content and Strong Language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama. I' m telling you the truth and it's not an April Fool's joke.**

* * *

It was finally Easter time. Nothing much but Easter eggs and chocolate all-around. To be exact, this was a bit boring to Sam. Why on heck would he want to hunt for Easter Eggs when he could be busy playing that awesome game he's been getting his hands on lately? Oh, he was just dying to play that awesome "Robot Baseball Brawlers" for the G-Box 540 so bad, it's like his hands couldn't quite take it anymore! So the best thing he did was to just call in sick and to let his parents know that he couldn't make it to his aunt's house for his family's Easter barbecue. So the best thing he did was to call in for a nice $5 dollar pizza from Little Caesars, and just to add excitement...

_DING DONG!_

The doorbell sounded as Sam was about to finally turn on his game system. Knowing that he still heard the doorbell, Sam took his controller and shouted right at the door.

"Come on in, it's open!" Sam shouted at the door as the mysterious female figure opened up the door and greeted Sam on this fine Easter afternoon.  
Of course, it didn't take a rocket scientist to see who this was. By the golden hair, pink sunglasses, pink top, pink pants and pink lipstick, Sam knew who this was. "Hey, Dakota!"

"Hey, Sam! Glad to see you pulled off the fake sickness routine on your parents. They both fell for it hook line and sinker, huh?" Dakota said with a devilish smile as she sat right beside her video game-loving hubby.

"They sure did. And now, I got the game, the girl and a nice hot pizza all to myself... and with no interruptions whatsoever." Sam replied with a smile as he now started the game up. The plot line was this: Four teenage baseball fans turn into robots and must stop an evil baseball-hating emperor from destroying everything that was good about the American pastime. And they must fight evil agents dressed in sharp tuxedos and the final stage was Yankee Stadium itself. It was so much as a beat-em-up and Sam always loved a good beat-'em-up as far as he was concerned.

"Yeah, I wish I could play it with you, but this darn thumb's been bothering me. It sucks that it's numb!" Dakota complained as her hurt thumb was bothering her so much. She could remember texting so much on the phone and she just needed to keep it real easily for the time being.

"Well, texting would do that to you." Sam chuckled a bit before he took his eyes right on the game.

"Yeah, maybe it did. But I guess that's the price you pay for trying to be famous, I guess." Dakota replied with a sigh before she looked at the way that Sam was ready to fight the enemies. "Go kick their butts, baby. I'm gonna get some Coke."

"Gotcha, babe!" Sam exclaimed right back as his eyes still never left his game.

Right around, the first few levels of the game were pretty much like a cake walk to Sam. It was just like every enemy that was being thrown at them with ninja stars were like they weren't even trying to get Sam hit. He just kept on conquering them and conquering them like Europe. However, in the mid-stages in the game, the enemies kept getting tougher and the bosses kept getting harder, but it still didn't effect Sam as far as he was concerned. No matter how harder the game got, Sam always found a way to prevail.

As enjoying that this game was in Dakota 's mind, seeing him play a nonstop game of what almost felt like hours started to make her tired as usual. To be fair, this felt kinda boring for Dakota at least. Her eyes felt a little woozy and so far, the afternoon started to turn right into evening. It had now been four hours since Sam's parents left and he was just so stuck on to that game like a piece of Jolly Rancher. Dakota felt a little tiredness in her as Sam's eye balls had felt a little bloodshot concerning the game just starting to heat up, but Sam would not care one bit if the game overheated. It was all gonna be worth it to him to beat the final boss of the game, in which the final level seemed to be New York City in distress.

Feeling that her head was going side to side, Dakota looked right at Sam.

"Sam, can't we do something else than just playing this game? I know this is fun and all, but I'm feeling a bit tired seeing you play this game..." Dakota said to him nicely and woozily as Sam looked right back to her. "Why don't you just save it and just cuddle with me?"

"I'm just about there to the final boss! I'm sure it can wait for at least a little around an hour!" Sam exclaimed as his eyes was still glued to the game screen that had kept Sam in his grasp for a good four hours now.

Seeing that Dakota can't break through to him, she sighed, thinking that it was already hopeless. But then all of a sudden, as Dakota was starting to fall asleep, her green eyes popped up to Sam's groin for somewhat reason.

It seemed that the game made Sam sport one hell of a hard-on to be exact! It was pretty much 9 inches and felt a lot s tiff than an Atari 2600 controller. Dakota couldn't help but lick her vivacious pink lips because of this hardened sight. Her hormones started to act a bit crazily. Somehow, she loved that she always had a thing for nerds, no matter what their looks felt.

So as Sam was still being distracted by the beat-em-up game of awesomeness, despite her numbing thumb, Dakota managed to get a hold of the zipper and sent it zipping down Sam's shorts. In which she was now so mesmerized by Sam's now bare 9-foot joystick. So straight and so hung like one of Link's arrows from the Legend of Zelda.

Not taking any time to take this further, Dakota charged down gently, therefore sending Sam's entire joystick right inside her mouth. Feeling that huge bulbous member just through her tongue, Sam let out what seemed to be a very pleasing moan. Or perhaps he must've gotten an enemy that good with a flaming baseball bat right to the nards.

"Ooooooh yeah... take that to the bank!" Sam exclaimed, not even noticing that his stiff pink joystick was being polished right through Dakota's mouth over and over again with an ounce of saliva just sliding down on his rod.

So without any thinking as she was still slurping down on his joystick, Dakota started to stroke it real nicely and gently like she was rowing a nice silent boat. The sensation finally forced a warm jolt right inside Sam and that, he was finally starting to get very much aroused.

"Ohhhhhh, yeaaaaaah... keep it going..." Sam whispered right to her as his thumbs started to slow very much down due to the sucking speed that Dakota was now unleashing right at his hardened groin. With every downward bob, Dakota was beating some sort of high score with every stroke and suck that kept on amusing the gamer. She closed her eyes and started to gag a little, hoping that this taste with Dakota's mouth and Sam's 'Joystick' would least last a good several seconds or two. After a nice good bobs and so much hard gentle stroking, Dakota finally got her head off of his naked lap. She then looked at him with a nice seductive look right on her face.

"Well, Sam... what are you thinking...?" Dakota said with nice sweet-talk as her way of getting Sam's attention to her finally changed his mind.

"I guess... I won't mind pausing it." Sam replied with a smile as he took his controller and pressed start, therefore the game had paused. After that was done, Sam looked on to Dakota with a nice husky tone of voice, "Come to Sammy..."_  
_

Hearing this, Dakota gently sat right on Sam's lap and started to take his glasses of carefully.

"Now close your eyes..." Dakota said to him in a pleasing mood as Sam closed his black eyes. And then just like as a magic trick, the magic dust flickered all around him as Sam and Dakota's clothes somehow became magically done. They were now shedded out of their clothes as if the disappearing act became some sort of cheat code. Seeing Sam's eyes close for so long, she finally decided to snap it out of him. "Okay, baby... close your eyes..."

Hearing what she was saying to him, Sam's eyes now opened to the sight of a naked Dakota. His breath was just lost on this beautiful blonde form. Just seeing those B-cup breasts up close and the feeling of her sweet creamy tush sitting on his lap was just the warmest feeling he could ever witness.

"So, you like what you see?" Dakota whispered right to him sexily.

"I sooooo do..." Sam chuckled a bit.

"I'm glad you think so..." Dakota said as she was still in her erotic form of voice, "Care to give my kitty a tongue bath?"

Sam didn't need to respond to that. Instead, he nodded as Dakota lifted up her leg right on the couch, which forced Sam to get a very damn good look at her unshaven glory. So tight and yet so colorful just like her love of pink. Sam was just starving in his point of view, other than those three pizzas he already consumed so far. With the tip of his tongue, he purred right to her slit, just licking around the top and licking around the bottom. In Sam's case, it tasted just like perfect honey-tipped heaven.

"Ooooooh...! Ohhhh..." Dakota moaned with quite a giggle as he grabbed the back of Sam's head forcing to lick around some more. Just the feeling of his nice, smooth tongue was almost enough to make Dakota let out a shudder right through her insides. She closed her eyes and felt the pressure go right through her sweet voice. Just letting out loud moan and after loud moan.

"MmmmmmMMMMMMMM...!" Sam muffled as his tongue now turned a very good 360. Just the turning the tongue now brought an ounce of double pleasure straight into her pink slit. Dakota started to gyrate a bit since a move like this was gonna send her juices just flying all over the brink. Too bad Sam wasn't wearing any glasses to avoid the spill, but he hardly didn't care one bit. After a few twists and turns of his tongue, Dakota finally started to lose it.

"OHHHHH, I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!" Dakota screamed out loud as she shot her target right through Sam's mouth as he was drinking it like some kind of water fountain and that he was drinking through it with the mouth right on the handle. She lost control of herself very well when she climaxed all over him, but that was just the beginning.

Dakota finally got off of him and slowly, she began to go on all fours just like a good little dog. Sam's eyes bulged right open from what he was now gonna experience.

"C'Mon, Sam... plug your joystick right into mommy..." Dakota purred right through him.

"Heh, I'm gonna enjoy this..." Sam chuckled as he now approached her gently.

Without any time to spare, Sam carefully inserted his so-called joystick and punged right inside Dakota's entrance, giving out a very warm sensation to the fame monger. With just a deep breath, Sam started to push right in and out carefully, hoping that he wouldn't thrust into Dakota quite harshly. She was the kind of girl who would take things like this nice and slow, and she was feeling an ounce of him with every lasting second.

"Ooooooh... ohhhhh, yessss..." Dakota moaned once more as Sam's hips moved like a snake just making her feel the gentle motion of his gaming rod straight through her harness. He kept on surging and surging through her rhythmically and his slow, yet painful thrusting forced Dakota's forehead to gleam with such sweat. But she just said 'screw it' with the pain and urged him to go faster. "Fuck me... FUCK ME!"

Hearing her words, Sam's speed started to rush ten-fold having his groin pound right against her again. This time, he was now huffing and puffing just like a horny wolf sticking it right through Goldilocks herself. His joystick was tweaking all around her warm caverns and just ramming through everything in just a single distance. Feeling the speed itself, Dakota clung on to the couch due to the incredible sexual pressure that she was feeling over and over again.

After several thrusts, Sam finally separated from Dakota and relaxed once again on the couch with his stiff 9-inch joystick still being hung. He then spoke right to Dakota.

"So Dakota, ready to ride my pony?" Sam said to Dakota with a sly smirk on his face.

"You bet your gaming ass I do..." Dakota smiled onto him as she positioned herself on his lap.

Taking a deep breath, Dakota turned right around and carefully positioned her slit right into his joystick and squatted down nicely which let out a nice deep squeal of pleasure. And then, one by one, Sam grabbed on to her hips and started to slam his hardened joystick right on her harness vertically. Dakota soon felt the pain once again, but she was enjoying it from head to toe. Her hips and her groin started gyrating, therefore enjoying the turbulence of the ride.

"Ohhhhhh, shit! Uhhhhhhhh...!" Sam moaned a bit as he felt the enjoyment as his gaming analog sticks just hitting her pink while her fluids was being wrapped around the rod itself. This made him thrust onto her faster and harder, which was much more different then his different kinds of speeds she was unleashing on her. Somewhere, alongside Sam's mind, there was a high point score lifted upon his head, knowing how many times he had been vertically thrusting the holy hell out of Dakota. Nevertheless, he was scoring very hard all over her.

"Cum inside me! Cum inside me!" Dakota yelled out as she could feel something inside her shake a little violently. By the huffing, the puffing and the thrusting unleashed, Sam was really to blow his hardened bazooka inside her, just leaving a devastated path of sexual nuclear destruction.

"Damn it! I'm gonna cum...!" Sam screamed out in sexual mercy as with one upward thrust...

...he planted and shot his silky white seed inside the beautiful famemonger, just moaning as she could feel an ounce of cream fly right inside her nicely. He kept shooting out of her over and over as Dakota screamed with every might with her face blushing like the sunset itself. Damn, in her mind, Sam was a better lover much more than he was a gamer. Better than yet, he was both.

After their in-game session was about over, both Sam and Dakota's tongues had met in a very hot french kiss. They just swimmed together in perfect harmony and felt both of their hot streams of saliva wrap all around their tongues. After that was over, an exhausted Dakota rested right on the couch while Sam felt beat and sat on the couch where he felt worn out.

"Wow Sam... that was amazing!" Dakota giggled sweetly as she rested her naked self on a blanket.

"I'm really glad you think so. Lucky for me I paused it..." Sam snickered as well, just air smoking some sort of imaginary cigarette.

"Indeed, aren't you glad you don't have to focus so much on gaming most of the time?" Dakota replied as she wiped the sweat right off.

"Yeah, it was worth it..." Sam said with a nice rough smile, but then he only realized that his game was still on. He wasn't really gonna think playing his game naked, was he? Well, the answer was this, "Oh crap, I forgot! I gotta get to the final boss!"

Without any hurry, Sam went to his controller and just pressed the start button, therefore resuming the action after such a long pause.

"Okay, emperor! Feel the fury of my flaming baseball bat!" Sam exclaimed as he kept on pressing and mashing buttons while the sounds of video gaming went right on.

Dakota couldn't just help but sigh. But it was a happy kind of sigh. The kind of sigh that always made her smile in reassurement. She knew that his love for her and video games was gonna be 50/50, but both of them could've love it anymore better than this. It was their life, and that's a high score that they'll always treasure together.

* * *

**Wow, this was actually my first Sam/Dakota lemon that I really came up with and this was H-O-T. Anyone who agrees with me gets a free power-up!**

**Okay, that power-up thing would never happen, but I wish it was true! Until then, read and review, gamers!**


End file.
